kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey Gibson
Stacey Gibson was one of Bobby's clients when he took the peer counseling class in Talking Shop. Description She was his fourth client during his first class of counselling. Though they did not know one another Stacey realized Bobby as the kid that they had to cut out of the soccer net. She tells Bobby that she has to debate capital punishment for next period but doesn't care. She asks Bobby if she should ditch class or not. When Bobby tells her he can't make a decision for her she gets angry and demands an answer from him. Terrified Bobby tells her to ditch and she reponses with "Okay if you say so" and leaves. She later runs into him at the end of the school day and tells him that he was right. It felt so right to ditch that she ditched the whole day. Due to that she is considering ditching tomorrow as well. A fight between Dooley and Randy breaks out nearby. Stacey asks Bobby to do something. Bobby is able to talk Dooley from beating Randy causing the crowd to cheer him on. Stacey remarks that Bobby was able to save Randy's life. She later approaches Bobby at the cafeteria telling him that she has a problem. She tells him that she has a problem with her boyfriend, but before she can explain herself Bobby tells her that she needs to dump his ass. He goes on to explain that he knows the type and that she is deserves better because she is all that. Hearing that Stacey starts falling for Bobby. The next day in a class that she has with Bobby she is called up to give a presentation. Instead of giving a presentation on desert peccary she gives a presentation about Tony her boyfriend. She breaks up with him and explains that she found an amazing guy already; Bobby. As she is dragged out of class she sings a few songs professing her love for Bobby. Later on in the day she painted red hearts around his locker and put a heart with STACEY + BOBBY on the actual locker. As Bobby tries rubbing the red paint off he spots her coming towards him in the hallway. She is carrying multiple balloons and gifts for him in her arm. Bobby runs to the boy's restroom and hides in a stall. Stacey enters the restroom but soon leaves. Bobby leaves the restroom only to be surprised to see Stacey waiting for him outside. Turns out during lunch she was thinking about Bobby and decided to go home to burn him some mixed CDs. Unsure if he had a player she bought him a Discman. Then she asks him if he wants to pick their song. Bobby tells her that it wouldn't be right if he accepted the CDs but decides to take the Discman. Realizing they have no pictures together she asks Bobby if he would want to go to Sears where they can take a whole together. Feeling that this has gone far enough, Bobby breaks up her. Feeling stupid for breaking up with Tony over him, she angry takes the Discman from him and tells him that this is not over. Bobby runs to his peer counselling room only to have Joseph come in. He explains the situation that he has with Stacey believing that she is stalking him. Soon the person behind the speaker tells him that Stacey is here for him and whispers for him to run. Both Bobby and Joseph escape from the window before Stacey entered the room. Around dinner time Stacey is seen riding her bike around the alley. She stops when she spots Bobby in his house. She starts throwing eggs at the Hill house with one of them hitting Hank when he opens the door. Hank tells her to finish throwing her eggs and to meet him in garage once she is done. In the garage Hank hands her a socket wrench fix the old broken car that Hank bought for Bobby. As they start fixing the car together Bobby apologizes to Stacey for lending her on like that. Stacey announces that she's going to try to get together with Tony again. Bobby asks her what was it about him that she found irresistible. She tells him it was the power that he had. She cleans her hands with a rag and thanks Hank as she leaves. Appearances * Season 8 ** ''Talking Shop'' Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Tom Landry students Category:Lovers Category:Season 8 Category:Teenagers